Partners for Life
by sweetishfish
Summary: This is a a one-shot including some angst, some fluff, a little bit of poorly told action, some drama. Shito and Chika are finally together, if you can call it that. Touhou decides to spoil it for them. ShiChi. Shonen-ai. T for language, themes


"Shito-shao ye."

The voice was barely a whisper, but its clarity rang in Shito's ears as an inevitable shiver ran down his spine. A pale hand reached for him. To his credit, Shito didn't flinch. HE didn't like it, but by now it was a fact of his life.

_Damn him. Damn him to hell._

Earlier Touhou had apparently spotted Shito and Chika together. He had picked up on their newlywed vibes, Shito supposed. Chika seemed to give those off even before they really knew each other. All Shito knew was that he felt this man's presence even before he had set foot in his room. Gently but firmly shaking off Chika, Shito had slipped quietly into the darkened room.

"Playing friends again, Shito-shao ye?"

Shito clenched his teeth. This was bad. Bad for Chika. Shito decided to play it off; hopefully no one would get hurt. "Let's discuss this elsewhere."

Touhou's smile was visible through the gloom. He surveyed Shito awhile, amused. "Alright," he agreed.

"My beautiful monster."

Now the cold hand was touching his face, stroking it with long fingertips. Shito tried not to react as the hand traveled up his cheek, Touhou leaning close, breath on Shito's neck. Touhou ran his hands through the zombie's silky black locks, intentionally tangling them, winding and unwinding. Finally, the man pulled away. Shito let his breath out softly and relaxed his fingers, stretched impulsively around the form of an imaginary gun.

Touhou smirked. Shito suspected that he hadn't missed the movement.

"That boy, Shito…Could he be the child I had a run-in with last time? Such a hot-tempered one! Shall I give him a lesson in obedience?"

"Kii-sama. You'd even get Chika involved in this?" Shito's face was white; his lips were pale and trembling with barely suppressed rage.

Touhou smiled widely. "I agree not to touch your little friend. Besides, I think the two of us will have enough fun for tonight." Touhou's fingers flashed.

Shito drew back, only to find he was already pressed back against the wall. Mentally he braced himself. _Better me than Chika. That idiot would probably do something stupid, like attack Touhou. Not that I'm not tempted to._

Flash! With a movement like the slashing of a katana, Touhou's fingers sliced the air.

Pain! Gasping, struggling to stay standing, Shito gripped at the wall for support in a world that was rapidly spinning. He shot his most dirty glare at Touho.

"Resistant today, aren't we? We must work that out of your system." Touhou's magic continued to cut the air. Shito couldn't think anymore. He was seeing red.

He fell to his knees. He couldn't seem to remember why this was happening.

"Shito?"

A new voice. Recognizable. Panting, Shito tried to turn to see who was speaking. _Chika?_

"Shito? Shito!"

"You bastard!" Shock and rage coursed through Chika's veins. Before he was even aware of it, his katana had materialized in his hands.

Touhou turned, chuckling. "So Shito's boy has come to play. And he brought his toy, too."

Chika didn't think. He leapt at Touhou, sword shining. With a swift movement, Touhou brought Chika down. His eyes glinted with satisfaction.

Chika was gasping. Pain like he had never felt. Even worse than before. His head was reeling, his chest couldn't open wide enough to let in air. Meanwhile, Touhou was talking.

"…pathetic. You know this is all your fault?" His voice was light, conversational. He turned to Shito, who was slumped against the wall, in a sort of trance. "For him? He's not worth it. He's a monster. He was created for a purpose; he can not love. He can't even feel."

Chika hated him so much. _Dammit! Damn the bastard!_ Chika started to his feet, but winced as tremors ran through his body. _Dammit! I'm not giving into that bastard's crap!_ Chika rose, steadied by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. As he drew level to Touhou, the hot passion that had possessed him passed through him, leaving only with cold murderous intent. Gold eyes met Touhou's slits. Touhou no longer smiled. Chika pointed his katana level with the man's heart- assuming he had one.

"Go to hell, bastard."

Chika plunged his sword through- air. Touhou sidestepped, with cat-like grace.

"I see that I'm beat today. Quite unexpected from such crude zombies. Yes, beat. Or rather, bored. Take your boy back, for now. When the Xu Fu needs him, they will lay claim on him again." Chika snarled as Touhou vanished into the shadows, out of sight.

"Shito? Shito!" Chika dropped to his knees beside his partner.

Chika cautiously cupped his hand around Shito's chin and softly stroked the sweating face. He peered closely into the ruby-black eyes. The eyes were slowing losing their distant look.

"Shito."

Shito's eyes met Chika's gold ones. He recognized him.

"Baka."

Chika tried to not let an audible sigh. Shito had to be alright- and maybe a bit pissed too- to be insulting him so quickly. _Still, better get him back to the dorms_. Chika gently teased Shito: "Baka! What did I do to deserve that? I just saved your skinny ass!" He pulled Shito to his feet.

"That's why you're retarded, you dumbass," Shito retorted. He offered Chika a weary half-smile.

Chika returned it, masking concern for Shito's shallow breathing.

"Seriously, though."

"Seriously what?" Chika asked distractedly, pulling Shito out of the alley and toward the direction of the dorms. A pale pinkish tinge was lighting the sky. It would be dawn soon.

"Chika, stop." Shito tugged his arm from Chika's grasp, fixing intense eyes on the coin-colored ones he had come to memorize. "Listen."

Chika stopped; he could tell from the zombie's tone that he was serious.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Never again. Promise me. Never again get…caught up…in all that crap. Please."

Chika watched his partner's face, eyes wide-

"What? Let that bastard torture you, use you for his own perverted games? Let him screw around with my property?!"

"Chika- I can handle that. I've been handling it for years. Generations, actually. But I've never had someone so important to me that I've feared losing them so much. Not like you. I…I don't want to see you suffer."

Chika was at a loss for words. "Shito…" Then he turned abruptly, striding back to the dorms on his own.

"Chika? Chika, hey!" Shito was pissed. _Was that silver-haired ass even listening?_

Chika suddenly spun back, angry and looking shockingly- close to tears. Tears of frustration it seemed. "You idiot, Shito. Shit-Shito! Don't you think that I feel the same way? I'm not going to watch you suffer. So-!" He stuck a finger in Shito's stunned face. "When you are in trouble, I will come for you! And! When I am in trouble, you will come for me!"

Shito blinked. "Uhh…"

"So!." Chika said again. He shot a sideways glance at Shito, who, despite getting zero hours of sleep and being tortured by a Chinese rapist, looked amazingly beautiful.

"So…"

"So- I need your help, Shito!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to carry me back to the dorms."

"Fat chance."

Chika pouted. "Hey, you owe me one! C'mon!"

Shito said nothing, but suddenly snatched up the boy, hefting him over his shoulder and trudging back towards the dorms.

"Hey! Not like that, you ass!"

"Shut Up."

Author's note: Hi. I proofread this myself- it may have many mistakes. Please point them out. Please do not take offense from the term "Chinese rapist"- I'm not implying anything here, it's just a term my friends and I came up with for Touhou. If you want to know: how did Chika find Shito? I like to think that he wanted to check on Shito so he went to his room, found him missing, and went exploring. Um, so hope you enjoyed. Good night!


End file.
